Valentines day for dummies
by Cantarella3261
Summary: Valentines day is here and love is in the air! along with the smell of sweet chocolate that leaves you love struck. However this Valentines day might be a bit troublesome for a certain genius setter at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. (this fanfiction is for a page on facebook called Oikawa x Kageyama Fangirl congratulations on getting 1000 likes! *read for more notes*)


A/N: for those of you who follow me for this pairing don't worry i'll translate this into English and it'll be out around February so keep an eye out!

* * *

><p>"คาเงยามะคุงวันนี้ชมรมวอลเลย์มีซ้อมกันหรือเปล่า?" ดวงตาสีครามกระพริบด้วยความสงสัยว่าทำไมถึงมีผู้หญิงในห้องที่ไม่เคยคุยกันเลยจู่ๆมาถามคำถามแบบนี้ เท่านั้นไม่พอยังเรียกเขามาคุยแบบลับๆล่อๆหลังโรงเรียนแบบนี้อีก<br>"อืมทำไมเหรอ?"  
>"ค-คือจะให้ช่วย….." พูดตะกุกตะกักชะมัดแถมยังพูดเบาอีก แล้วไอ้กล่องที่อยู่ในมือนั่นมันคืออะไรกัน?<br>"เมื่อกี้ว่าไงนะ?" คาเงยามะถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ใครฟังก็รู้ว่ารำคาญทำให้เด็กผู้หญิงตรงหน้าเขาสะดุ้งแล้วมองเขาด้วยความกลัว  
>"ช่วยเอาช็อกโกแล็ตนี้ไปให้โออิคาวะซังให้ฉันหน่อยได้ไหม!" เธอตะโกนด้วยความหวาดกลัวแล้วยื่นกล่องของขวัญให้กับคาเงยามะ เออที่จริงวันนี้มันวันวาเลนไทน์นี่หว่า ปกติเขาไม่สนใจวันพวกนี้อยู่แล้ว แล้วก็ไม่เคยได้อะไรด้วย เสียเวลาเปล่าๆ<br>แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกเลยที่โออิคาวะซังจะได้รับของขวัญวันวาเลนไทน์เพราะถึงแม้จะเป็นวันธรรมดารุ่นพี่ของเขาก็ได้ของขวัญอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งเป็นวันวาเลนไทน์ที่ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นวันแห่งความรักนี่ไม่ได้เพิ่มขึ้นสองเท่าเลยเหรอ?  
>"ที่จริงฉันก็จะให้เองหรอกแต่ว่า ทั้งลอกเกอร์ ใต้โต๊ะกับกระเป๋าของโออิคาวะซังก็เต็มไปหมดแล้วจะให้เองมันก็น่าอาย…" คาเงยามะหัวเราะเมื่อนึกถึงสภาพโออิคาวะซังหอบของขวัญจำนวนมหาสารไปมา มันจะตลกขนาดไหนกันนะ?<br>.

.  
>คำตอบคือไม่เลยเพราะว่าโออิคาวะซังได้เอาของขวัญทั้งหมดให้เพื่อนๆในห้องและในชมรมพร้อมบอกว่า "พวกนายคงไม่มีสาวๆให้ใช่ไหม? ไม่ต้องกลัวหรอก โออิคาวะซังผู้ใจดีคนนี้จะแบ่งของพวกนี้ให้พวกนายเอง" พอพูดจบอิวะอิซึมิซังก็กระโดดถีบพร้อมตะโกนว่า "ไอ้คนหลงตัวเอง!"<p>

ถึงจะชอบของหวานก็เถอะแต่ถ้าเยอะขนาดนี้ก็ไม่ไหวนะ คาเงยามะถอนหายใจพร้อมยัดกล่องของขวัญจำนวนมากที่เขาได้รับมาจากโออิคาวะใส่ถังขยะแล้วไปล้างมือเพื่อจะได้กลับไปซ้อมสักที แต่ก่อนหน้านั้น...  
>"โออิคาวะซัง" คาเงยามะเรียกรุ่นพี่ของเขาที่ฝึกเสิร์ฟลูกอยู่พร้อมกำกล่องของขวัญสีหวานเลี่ยนไว้ในมือ<br>"ไม่สอนให้หรอกเจ้าโง่" รุ่นพี่ผมสีน้ำตาลพูดพร้อมแลบลิ้นปลิ้นตาใส่เขา ถึงจะเสิร์ฟเก่งขนาดไหนถ้านิสัยแบบนี้มันก็ไม่น่าคบเป็นเพื่อนเอาซะเลย  
>"เรื่องนั้นรู้แล้วละครับ ผมเอาอันนี้มาให้" คาเงยามะพูดพร้อมยื่นกล่องของขวัญให้ด้วยสีหน้าเซ็งๆ<br>"นี่โทบิโอะจังกำลังบอกรักโออิคาวะซังอยู่เหรอน่าดีใจจัง~ แต่ขอโทษนะฉันไม่ชอบนายเลยสักนิด"  
>"ไม่ใช่นะครับอันนี้มีผู้หญิงในห้องผมฝากมาให้ต่างหาก"<br>"งั้นเหรอ ชื่ออะไรละ?" ซวยแล้วไงชื่ออะไรนะ  
>"ผมจำชื่อไม่ได้ครับ แต่เป็นเด็กผู้หญิงผิวขาวผมสีน้ำตาลเข้ม ตาสีฟ้า ตัวเตี้ยหน่อย"<br>"โทบิโอะจัง ถ้าไม่กล้ายอมรับความรู้สึกตัวเองแล้วโกหกแบบนี้โตไปจะลำบากนะ" ถึงรุ่นพี่จะส่ายหัวแต่รับกล่องของขวัญมาอยู่ดี  
>"จะคิดยังไงก็ช่างเถอะครับ ผมไม่สนแล้ว!"<br>หลังจากที่ประสบความสำเร็จคาเงยามะได้เดินหนีห่างจากอีกฝ่ายด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่พอใจโดยไม่สังเกตเห็นว่าโออิคาวะได้ปิดหน้าที่แดงเพราะความเขินอายด้วยมือข้างที่ไม่ได้ถือกล่องช็อกโกแล็ตเอาไว้

.

.  
>หนึ่งเดือนต่อมา<p>

.

.  
>คาเงยามะกำลังยืนจ้องเครื่องขายน้ำด้วยสายตาที่ดูเหมือนอาฆาตแค้นกันมาตั้งแต่ชาติที่แล้ว<br>'จะซื้อนมหรือโยเกิร์ตดีนะ'  
>…..ซะเมื่อไหร่ ไม่ได้ไปเกลียดแค้นใครมาหรอก ก็แค่กลุ้มใจที่เลือกไม่ถูกว่าจะกินอะไรดีเท่านั้นเอง<br>วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันหนึ่งที่น่ารำคาญเพราะหลังจากที่วันวาเลนไทน์ได้จบสิ้นไปก็มีไวท์เดย์ตามมาติดๆ แต่อย่างน้อยวันนี้ก็คงไม่มีใครฝากของไปให้โออิคาวะซังหรอกก็เพราะวันนี้มันเป็นวันที่ผู้ชายต้องให้ของขวัญกับผู้หญิงนี่นา  
>"โทบิโอะจัง~" เจ้าของชื่อสะดุ้งเมื่อได้ยินรุ่นพี่ผมสีน้ำตาลที่ดูเหมือนวันนี้จะเซ็ทให้ดูยุ่งเป็นพิเศษ 'จะพยายามแต่งหล่อไปไหนกันนะ?'<br>"มีอะไรเหรอครับโออิคาวะซัง?"  
>"ค-คือว่านะ" เอาอีกละ ช่วงนี้ทุกคนเป็นอะไรกันเนี่ย พูดไม่เต็มปากเต็มคำกันเลย<br>"อะไรนะครั-" คาเงยามะกำลังจะถามว่าเขาต้องการอะไรกันแน่ แต่ก่อนที่จะพูดหมดประโยคโออิคาวะซังได้ยื่นกล่องของขวัญสีขาวสะอาดตาให้เขา  
>"ขอบคุณสำหรับของขวัญวันวาเลนไทน์นะ!" น้ำเสียงที่เคยฟังดูแล้วเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะรังเกียจบัดนี้มันกลับทำให้เขานึกถึงเด็กผู้หญิงในห้องเขาที่ขอให้ช่วยเอาของขวัญไปให้โออิคาวะซังเลย….<br>"อ๋อ" คาเงยามะอุทานออกมาด้วยความเข้าใจ "ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ" เด็กหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มบางๆ แต่การกระทำเล็กๆน้อยๆแบบนี้ทำไมถึงทำให้รู้สึกเจ็บใจซะงั้นละ?  
>"โทบิโอะ?" เด็กหนุ่มผมดำไม่ได้ตอบกลับ เพียงแต่หันหลังกลับแล้วเดินหนีเข้าห้องเรียนตัวเองไป<p>

.

.  
>'จิตใจปั่นป่วนชะมัด'<br>คาเงยามะถอนหายใจพร้อมเขี่ยผักในกล่องข้าวตัวเองไปมา  
>"คาเงยามะถ้านายจะถอนหายใจบ่อยขนาดนี้ไปกินข้าวที่อื่นไป ฉันชักจะรำคาญแล้วนะ" คินไดอิจิพูดพร้อมทำเสียงจึ๊กจั๊กในลำคอด้วยความไม่พอใจแต่คาเงยามะก็ไม่สนใจ สายตาตวัดไปหาเด็กผู้หญิงคนที่ฝากของขวัญไปให้โออิคาวะซัง<br>'แค่เอาไปให้ก็จบเรื่องสินะ'  
>คาเงยามะยืนขึ้นแล้วเดินไปหาเป้าหมายของตัวเองพร้อมกับเอากล่องของขวัญในมือไปโยนไว้บนโต๊ะจนทำให้คนทั้งห้องสะดุ้งด้วยความตกใจ<br>"น่ารำคาญชะมัด" เขาบ่นด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบาก่อนที่จะเดินออกจากห้องไป

.

.  
>"คาเงยามะ อย่ามัวแต่เหม่อสิ!" โค้ชตะโกนขึ้นก่อนที่คาเงยามะจะโดนลูกบอลอัดหน้าอย่างแรงจนล้มไปกองกับพื้น<br>"เฮ้ย! คาเงยามะ! เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า!?" อิวะอิซึมิรีบวิ่งไปดูรุ่นน้องที่ตัวเองเพิ่งตบลูกวอลเลย์ใส่หน้าเข้าไปเต็มๆ  
>"ไม่เป็นอะไรครับ….อ๊ะ! เลือดนิ"<p>

ในขณะเดียวกัน โออิคาวะก็กำลังยืนมองเพื่อนรักของตัวเองที่กำลังหาทิชชู่อย่างกระวนกระวายอยู่อีกฟากของคอร์ด วันนี้โค้ชบอกให้ทุกคนแบ่งออกเป็นสองทีมแล้วก็เล่นแข่งกัน ใครๆต่างก็รู้ดีว่าไม่ควรให้คาเงยามะกับเขาเล่นด้วยกันหรือแข่งกันเลย ไม่งั้นได้เกิดเรื่องแน่ๆ เขาเลยมาซ้อมลูกเสิร์ฟอยู่ห่างๆนี่แหละ  
>"วันนี้คาเงยามะดูแปลกๆนะ ตั้งแต่ในห้องเรียนแล้ว" คุนิมิพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อๆระหว่างที่จ้องไปที่คาเงยามะที่กำลังพยายามห้ามเลือดกำเดาของตัวเองด้วยเสื้อยืดที่ใส่อยู่<br>"เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันเหรอคุนิมิจัง?" ดวงตาสีไม้โอ๊กได้จ้องมองไปที่รุ่นน้องของตนเองด้วยความสงสัย  
>"วันนี้จู่ๆคาเงยามะก็เอาของขวัญไปให้เด็กผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งในห้องน่ะครับ… เห็นเขาว่ากันว่าการมีความรักมันทำให้จิตใจคนปั่นป่วน สงสัยแม้แต่ราชาก็ยังไม่เว้นสินะ" โออิคาวะได้เปลี่ยนไปมองอิวะอิซึมิที่กำลังพาคาเงยามะไปที่ห้องพยาบาลเพราะเลือดเหมือนจะไม่หยุดซักทีแทน ในหัวเต็มไปด้วยคำพูดของคุนิมิ 'โทบิโอะจังชอบใครงั้นเหรอ? ไม่น่าหล่ะตอนที่ให้ของขวัญไปเลยดูเศร้า…สงสงสารเรางั้นเหรอ?'<br>"น่าสมเพศชะมัด"

.

.  
>"อืมก็ยังดีนะที่จมูกไม่หักแต่ก็ระวังตัวไว้ด้วยแล้วกัน" อิวะอิซึมิถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อได้ยินคุณครูห้องพยาบาลพูดอย่างนั้น ทั้งสองได้เอ่ยขอบคุณก่อนจะเดินออกจากห้องพยาบาลไป ระหว่างการเดินทุกอย่างเงียบสงัดจนได้ยินแม้กระทั่งเสียงลมหายใจเพราะต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ไม่ยอมปริปากพูดอะไร<br>"เออ... แล้วกับโออิคาวะเป็นไงบ้างหละ?" อิวะอิซึมิพูดขึ้นเมื่อความเงียบมันเริ่มทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนจะบ้าตายขึ้นมา  
>"หมายความว่าไงเหรอครับ?"<br>"ก็เห็นวันวาเลนไทน์เอาช๊อกโกแล๊ตไปให้โออิคาวะนี่….มันก็ไม่แปลกหรอกนะไอ้กวนตีนคาวะเนี่ยเหมือนจะทำให้ทั้งผู้ชายกับผู้หญิงติดมันได้ง่ายๆเลย"  
>"ไม่ใช่นะครับอันนั้นมันก็แค่มีคนฝากผมเอามาให้โออิคาวะซัง…." คาเงยามะพูดก่อนที่จะมองไปที่เท้าของตัวเองด้วยความเขินอาย ทำให้รุ่นพี่หยุดเดินแล้วหันไปมองเขาด้วยความตกใจ<br>"อ้าว แล้วของขวัญวันไวท์เดย์หล่ะ?"  
>"ก็โออิคาวะซังฝากเอาไปให้คนที่ให้ช๊อกโกแล๊ตมานี่ครับผมเลย…."<br>"เวรกรรม" เด็กหนถ่มผมสี(..)ด้รู้สึกถึงไมเกรนที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นในหัวเพราะความเข้าใจผิดกันยกใหญ่ครั้งนี้  
>"อิวะอิซึมิซัง?"<br>"คาเงยามะรอนี่ก่อนนะเดี๋ยวฉันกลับมา" พอพูดจบเขาก็ทิ้งคาเงยามะให้ยืนอึ้งอยู่คนเดียว

.

.  
>"อะไรนะ!"<br>"ก็บอกไปแล้วไงอย่าให้ฉันต้องมานั่งอธิบายอีกรอบนะไอ้เวรคาวะ" อิวะอิซึมิยืนหอบระหว่างที่เพื่อนสนิทเขา กำลังตะลึงกับสิ่งที่ตนเองได้ยิน  
>"โทบิโอะจังงี่เง่าชะมัด"<br>"ก็ทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ แล้วทีนี้จะทำยังไงหล่ะ?" โออิคาวะไม่เสียเวลาตอบแล้วรีบ  
>ไปหยิบสร้อยที่ตัวเองถอดไว้ระหว่างซ้อมเพราะไม่อยากให้มันพันคอตายก่อนจะวิ่งไปหารุ่นน้องของตัวเอง<br>เมื่อเห็นคนที่ตัวเองตามหายืนพิงกำแพงเขาก็ได้ตะโกนเรียกอีกฝ่าย"คาเงยามะ!"  
>"โออิคาวะซัง?" คาเงยามะยันตัวเองออกจากกำแพงเพื่อที่จะได้หันมาหารุ่นพี่ที่ยืนค่อมตัวอยู่<br>"เอ้านี่ ฉันให้" เด็กหนุ่มผมสีดำมองสร้อยที่มีจี้รูปเอเลี่ยนสีเงินอยู่ก่อนจะหันหน้าหนี  
>"โออิคาวะซังผมไม่อยากส่งของให้ใครแล้วไปให้เองเถอะครับ" โออิคาวะจับมือรุ่นน้องขึ้นมาแล้วก็วางสร้อยไว้ในมือของอีกฝ่าย<br>"โทบิโอะอันนี้น่ะของนายฉันให้"  
>"เอ๋?" ดวงตาสีครามมองไปที่ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลด้วยความสงสัย<br>"อย่างี่เง่าสิโทบิโอะจังวันวาเลนไทน์กับไวท์เดย์เนี่ยจุดประสงค์คือการให้ของขวัญกับคนที่เรารักไม่ใช่หรือไง?" รุ่นพี่ปีสามได้กล่าวแล้วก็กำมือที่เล็กกว่าของตัวเองไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม หน้าของคาเงยามะก็เริ่มถูกแต่งแต้มด้วยสีแดงอมชมพูโดยเฉพาะที่บริเวณแก้มแล้วก็ที่ใบหู  
>'น่าหยิกจัง'<br>"เอ็บอั๊บ" คาเงยามะพยายามพูดเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดแล้วก็เอามือของตัวเองขึ้นมาประสานกับมือที่กำลังหยิกแก้มเขาอยู่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดแล้วก็มาลูบแก้มเนียนๆนั้นแทน  
>"รักนะไอ้เด็กโง่"<p> 


End file.
